


my sh drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, i will update tags as necessary!, it won't ever go higher than teen i don't think, love you!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of my drabbles. I'll post Shadowhunter related fics here when they're too short to be on their own or I don't feel any need to elaborate on them, probably. I'll update the tags as needed. Thanks!





	1. hazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus favorite part of the day is always waking up and getting to see what color Alec's eyes are, that morning.

Magnus smiled a slow, soft smile as Alec blinked awake, sleep disrupted by a golden stream of steady sunlight that had managed to protrude through the curtains of the otherwise dimly-lit bedroom. He could get used to doing this every day for as long as Alec would have him. No matter what extravagant events or romantic affairs or fantastical battles they had planned for the day, Magnus’ favorite part of their time together would always be getting to see what color Alec’s eyes were first thing in the morning. They were hazel, of course, but they always took the liberty of deciding to redefine exactly what it meant to _be_ hazel. They never quite stayed the same- it was as though Alec’s soul knew something that the rest of the world didn’t; that even, or perhaps especially, Alec himself had no idea about. Alec Lightwood was too complex, too intricate, too utterly beautiful in every sense of the word, to be defined by one mere thing. The proof was in his eyes. Magnus would never get tired of it- of that, he was certain.

“Morning,” Alec spoke through a faint yawn as a small, sweet smile played at his lips. Magnus offered a smile of own in return, thumb gently drawing circles on the arm that Alec had propped on the pillow in between them.

“Good morning, my dear,” Magnus sighed a very happy sigh, and made a delighted noise when Alec placed a small, chaste, intimate kiss on his lips. Magnus couldn’t help but lean in to the touch ever slightly, but eventually he pulled back, needing to know the answer to a beautiful question that plagued him whenever he woke before Alec on sleepy Sunday mornings such as this.

A brownish, inky green, this time, not quite as murky as they had been the morning before. Gold specks threatened to dominate. This was always Magnus’ favorite part of the morning, for he could never help but fall a little more helplessly in love each time.


	2. fragrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wears cologne, and Alec likes it. A lot.

Alec wasn’t quite sure what it was, but something was a little new, a little different, about Magnus that night. He only realized after he greeted his boyfriend with a soft kiss on the lips and a quiet “hey”- Magnus was wearing cologne. _Huh._

It was the kind of thing you couldn’t really notice until you were less than an inch away from someone. It wasn’t an overbearing thing; Magnus clearly knew how to use it, how to apply an amount so faint, so barely there, that it left somone wanting for _more._ Alec didn’t think he could recall a time Magnus had worn cologne, at least not in front of him, but now that he had, Alec hoped he would never stop. It was clearly the good stuff- Magnus didn’t settle, after all- but it wasn’t overwhelming or flashy, the way one might expect. It was... warm, kind of? A fireplace, a sweater straight from the dryer, amber liquid that sparked down your throat in the best way. It smelled like home. And home smelled really, _really_ nice.

“I have a potion to finish brewing, it should only be another few minutes,” Magnus told him and Alec nodded, following his boyfriend into the kitchen. It took all his self-restraint not to spin Magnus around and pull him into a passionate, soul-bruising kiss right there. Instead, Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ waist while he sprinkled some ingredient or another into the bowl on the counter, and administered several small, reverent kisses from his boyfriend’s jawline all the way down the side of his neck. Magnus arched into it, eyelashes fluttering closed, before huffing out a little _“oh.”_ Then-

“Based on my, ahem, incredibly recent plunge in productivity, I’m clearly doing something right. Tell me what it is so I can do it again, darling?” Alec couldn’t see Magnus’ face, not while his nose was buried in his shoulder and his mouth was finding salvation against his beautiful, brown skin, but he knew that his boyfriend was smirking as he shuffled to set down his day’s work.

“You smell good,” Alec breathed against his shoulder, and Magnus’ laughter was so light and happy, bubbling into the air, that for a moment it was almost enough to make Alec forget about the cologne. Almost.

“I hoped you might think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 You can find me @thecolormagicmakes on tumblr!


	3. love observed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec notices something between Isabelle and Clary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day, I'll write something in a POV that isn't Alec's or Magnus', I promise. Until then, enjoy relationship-budding Clizzy through Alec's eyes.

Alec didn’t know how he hadn’t realized it until tonight, but once he had, it was impossible not to see. It wasn’t like like they were being obvious; in fact, they were rather discreet, rather subtle- two words Alec never thought he would use to describe Clary _or_ his sister, who were both loud personalities in their own right, albeit in different ways.

No, it wasn’t this big, obvious _thing._ It was just lots of little details. It was the way that Clary had requested to to be Isabelle’s partner for the mission that night in case they ever had to split up, stuttering with something nervous in her words. It was they way their steps in stride matched a rhythm. It was the wide-eyed fear on Izzy’s face when the demon clawed at Clary, and it was the way that she hurried to the other girl’s side to help her. It was soothing circles on Clary’s back and, “I’m fine, Iz,” spoken through gritted teeth but with caring eyes. It was the way that they couldn’t take their eyes off each other for the rest of the night, like they had to make _sure_ that the other person was there. They held hands between their tired forms as they walked back to the institute that night, practically hidden, and Alec wondered how many times he had missed it before.

He wasn’t going to say anything, of course, he’d let Izzy tell him when she was ready. He wasn’t even sure there was anything _to_ tell, other than some mutual, unspoken intimacy that they had going. Still, he wouldn’t ask- it really wasn’t any of his business, at least not until Izzy decided she was ready for it to be. Still, if he occasionally stepped out so as to allow them a little more alone time together, if he suggested that they pair up on missions, if he worked a little harder to keep a watchful eye on Clary when in battle so she didn’t get hurt- well. That was _his_ business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Catch me on tumblr @thecolormagicmakes.


	4. the great escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A (very) brief look at Madzie's thoughts as she and Magnus escape the battle at the institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it's,,, been forever? But! I have a few things written that I'm going to post over the next couple of days.

Madzie's left hand was numb from how tightly the taller man was gripping it, but she didn't mind too much. It was kind of comforting, as they walked away from the hidden, seemingly destitute church where Valentine had taken her. The light of the outside world was getting dimmer, and there was only a faint whistle of wind to cover the sounds of battle not far behind them, but the faded leaves crunching beneath their feet were pretty. Magnus had told her they needed to be very quiet so that people wouldn't hurt them; she was grateful for the excuse not to talk. Madzie liked the quiet. Words were exhausting. Eventually, when they were far enough away, Magnus let go of her hand and began to raise his to the air. As he opened up a portal, a sort of purple swirl of pure energy that radiated with the promise of the fluidity of space and how it was laid out, Madzie smiled what felt like the first genuine smile in a long time. Magic was something she loved, something she always understood, and it was nice to be around someone who felt the same, even considering the circumstances. It seemed like Magnus really wanted to help. Wherever she was headed, maybe things could be different there. She hoped they could.

"Ready?" Magnus asked, apparently no longer concerned with how loud they were now that a portal was whirring before them. Madzie nodded. _Ready._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me @thecolormagicmakes on tumblr!


	5. hand in hers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary's cold during movie night, but sitting next to Izzy is worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! I'm trying new POVs, I promise!

 

Clary was cold. They were all huddled into and sprawled over a spacious room in Magnus' apartment, arguing over what to watch, Jace and Simon exchanging heated words over the merits of horror versus comedy. It really made no logical sense that she was cold; after all, she was sandwiched in-between Simon and Izzy on a red couch, a soft blanket draped over their laps, but even with that in mind, somehow, she couldn't stop shivering. Maybe there was a dead spot where she was sitting? Izzy's knee bumped hers under the blanket, and Clary looked up at her almost-maybe-sort-of girlfriend's face. A small smile played at Izzy's lips, but there was a vulnerable question in her eyes. Rather than responding verbally, which just wouldn't be enough, Clary slipped her hand to meet Izzy's where it rested on their touching, jean-clad knees and squeezed lightly in reassurance. The hand in hers, for all its callouses, was gentle to the touch. She could handle a little cold of it meant she got to sit by the girl she was falling for too hard, too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, you can find me @thecolormagicmakes on tumblr.


	6. against the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec takes Madzie to the institute to talk to an official from the Clave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madzie interacting with Alec and/or Magnus is just. Everything to me tbh

 

There was too much going on, too many people. It was hard to keep track of it all. Madzie still remembered the last time she'd been at the institute, not even a week ago, and it made something in her stomach drop and twist. All of these people had every reason to hate her.

She knew there was an important person who wanted to speak with her; that was the whole reason she was trailing behind Alec, weaving through lots of postured, soldier-like people. She knew that she wasn't going to get in trouble; Magnus and Catarina had been very sure to explain that the Clave just wanted to understand all that had happened, and that meant they had to know her part of the story. Still, as they neared the door, Madzie found herself freezing and reaching for Alec, her hand missing his and instead landing on the black fabric where the back of his knee met the rest of his leg, bunching up the material. He made a sound of surprise but seemed to quickly realize what was going on when he glanced back at her. He turned.

"Hey," Alec knelt down so that his eyes could be almost level with hers. "It'll be okay. I won't let them do anything bad to you, alright?" he rubbed her arm with his thumb, gentle. Caring, so much more caring than he let himself appear. Madzie was still getting used to that, the idea that you could peel back the mask someone wore and discover a person's true nature to be kindness. But it was a nice discovery. It wasn't just her against the world, anymore. With that in mind, Madzie nodded, letting go of Alec's jeans. She allowed him to take her hand and lead her into the office, and as he did, she was stricken by the memory of their first meeting. He'd had a big grin and nice words to say, and she'd liked him right away, somehow able to see the sunlight trapped inside of him. The memory made a smile bloom inside of her chest. 

 Madzie had no reason not to trust the tall boy who thought her gills were cool. They could do this. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! you can find me @thecolormagicmakes on tumblr!


	7. artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary contemplates Izzy's beauty on a sleepy morning when she wakes first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Clary didn't have as many runes as Isablle, yet. In fact, she was finding, as she traced a gentle finger along the inkish markings lining her girlfriend's back, that Izzy had more runes than Clary could even name or tell the purpose of. Though she knew that they had much more value than simply being aesthetic, she couldn't help but appreciate them through an artist's eyes. They were nothing complex, but they were simple and striking, the black swirls contrasting beautifully against Isabelle's brown skin. Still, their beauty was nothing compared to that of the woman bearing them.

When Isablle began to stir awake, Clary pressed a kiss to her shoulder. 

"G' morning," she yawned and Clary smiled, one hand still touching her back. In all her eighteen years, Clary didn't think she'd ever seen a piece of art more beautiful than the woman lying beside her, messy hair and no make-up and all. Instead of telling her that Clary simply said,

"Morning. I love you," and hoped that it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm @thecolormagicmakes on tumblr.


	8. true love's kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus make out. Emotionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary is literally just what this is. I need to work on ending this in different ways besides people exchanging "I love yous" but oh well, I like this one anyways.

 

Alec's back is pressed against Magnus' couch, and now that Magnus has got such a clear view, laughter is bubbling in his chest because Alec's black t-shirt shirt is on inside out; he must have gotten dressed in a hurry. Before he can say anything, though, Alec is pulling at _his_ shirt, pulling him down to meet his lips, so Magnus decides to settle for smirking into the the kiss. He has to admit, it feels nice to be so wanted, so needed in such an adamant, immediate way that Alec couldn't wait, couldn't bother to check his shirt in the mirror. Really nice.

The kiss is somewhere between soft and hungry, fast-paced but somehow still managing to have that sweet tenderness that's always between them when they're together like this. Eventually, Alec's hands break free of their tight grasp on Magnus' shirt and snake their way up his back. His hands are cold as they press against Magnus' skin and Magnus shivers but it's not bad, no, it's not bad at all. Magnus finds his own hands have a mind of their own, too, one placing itself on Alec's jean-clad waist, thumb rubbing the sliver of skin where his _(fucking inside-out, they're going to laugh about that later)_ shirt keeps rising, and the other finding its way to Alec's hair, gripping not too tight but enough that Alec hisses pleasantly into Magnus' parted lips. It's so much, it's all so much, and for a second Magnus thinks that maybe they're the only two people in the world, that the rest of it has gone and vanished. He finds that in this moment, he doesn't mind.

Eventually, the kiss gets a little less heated, and Magnus hears himself breathe out against their barely-touching lips, "I love you."

Alec finally pulls completely back, and Magnus is almost disappointed, but it's worth it to see Alec's bright, sun-filled grin. Magnus almost feels the need to shield his eyes. Almost, but not quite. "I love you, too, Magnus. I love you so much."

It's not the first time they've said it. And as Magnus dips down for another kiss, he knows deep in his heart that it won't be the last time, either. Not by a long shot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's it for now! If I have more drabbles, I'll start a new fic entitled "my sh drabbles #2." Until then, feel free to check out my new "so no one told you life was gonna be this way" series! It only has one installment so far, but I hope to change that soon. Thanks for reading! You can find me @thecolormagicmakes on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr @thecolormagicmakes. Much love!!!


End file.
